


I’ve been loving you too long

by somethinginyoureyes



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes
Summary: “หนูก็รักคุณแม่นะคะ” มาชาร์กอดนาตาชาแน่น “หนูคิดถึงคุณแม่มากเลย”





	I’ve been loving you too long

*แนะนำให้เปิดเพลง I’ve been loving you ในเวอร์ชั่นของ Otis Redding และ Cat Power ระหว่างอ่าน*

“ฉันว่าถ้าคุณยังทำตัวแบบนี้อยู่ ยังไงก็ไม่รอดว่ะ” 

“แล้วจะให้ทำยังไงล่ะ คุณก็บอกเรามาหน่อยสิ”

“ฉันเคยบอกไปแล้วนะ ว่าอย่าเอาเรื่องงานกลับมาบ้าน คุณหัดทำอะไรให้มันเป็นมืออาชีพหน่อยไม่ได้รึไง”

“คุณ คุณก็รู้ว่างานเรามันปล่อยทิ้งไว้ไม่ได้ ต่อให้งานจบ ยังไงก็ไม่จบจริงๆ เราว่าคุณน่าจะเข้าใจนะ”

“ฉันอุตส่าห์ขอให้คุณกลับมานั่งโต๊ะได้แล้วนะ” 

“เราพยายามแล้ว”

“คุณรู้มั้ยว่าทุกคนที่ฉันรู้จัก และทำงานแบบเดียวกับคุณ ถ้าไม่ยอมกลับมานั่งโต๊ะดีๆ สุดท้ายก็ไม่รอดกันหมดนะ แล้วฉันก็ไม่อยากให้คุณเป็นแบบนั้น”

“ไม่มีใครอยาก แต่มันเป็นหน้าที่นะ”

“หน้าที่หรือความเคยชิน นาตาชา คุณไม่เคยคิดถึงฉันไม่ว่า แต่คุณไม่คิดถึงลูกเลยนะ”

ไร้ซึ่งเสียงตอบกลับ นาตาชา เจ้าของชื่อ ได้แต่นั่งนิ่งเงียบ ไม่แม้แต่จะปริปากเอ่ยสักคำออกไป ใช่ ก่อนหน้านี้ที่เธอทำงานสายลับ ออกไปปฏิบัติภารกิจตลอดเวลา เพราะตอนนั้นเธอยังไม่มีลูกสาวตัวเล็กๆ กับคนรักของเธอ มาเรีย ฮิลล์ แต่ตอนนี้เจ้าตัวเล็กดูเหมือนจะรับรู้ได้ว่าคุณแม่ของเธออย่างนาตาชานั้นแทบจะไม่มีเวลาให้ ทิ้งให้คุณแม่มาเรียคอยดูแลอยู่ฝ่ายเดียว แม้ในตอนแรกนาตาชาจะสัญญาว่าเธอจะกลับมาทำงานนั่งโต๊ะ ไม่ทำให้คนข้างหลังคอยเป็นห่วง แต่นั่นไม่ใช่นิสัยของเธอเลยแม้แต่น้อย เธอไม่สามารถทิ้งงานภาคสนามไปได้ร้อยเปอร์เซ็น มาเรียรับรู้และเตือนให้เพลาๆ ลงบ้าง เธอไม่อยากบังคับนาตาชาจนเกินไป แต่ก็ห่วงความรู้สึกของลูกสาวเช่นกัน

ล่าสุดที่นาตาชาสัญญากับมาชาร์ ลูกสาวอายุสิบขวบของเธอว่าจะไปดูการแสดงที่โรงเรียนของเธอ แต่สุดท้ายก็อ้างว่าต้องไปทำภารกิจด่วน แม้มาชาร์จะเป็นเด็กฉลาด และโตเกินวัย แต่นั่นก็ทำให้เธอผิดหวังเอามากๆ เพราะเธอทุ่มเทกับการแสดงนี้มากกว่าครั้งไหนๆ เพราะคุณแม่นาตาชาสัญญาว่าจะไปดูการแสดงของเธอ และเมื่อกลับถึงบ้านเด็กน้อยน้ำตาไหล รีบวิ่งขึ้นห้องนอนของตัวเอง ร้องไห้แต่ไร้ซึ่งเสียงสะอื้น 

“มาชาร์คะ หนูบอกแม่ได้นะ” มาเรียยืนแง้มประตูมองลูกสาวที่นั่งร้องไห้อยู่บนเตียงพร้อมส่งรอยยิ้มกลับไปให้ หวังว่ามันจะดีขึ้น แต่เปล่าเลย รอยแผลในใจเด็ก ไม่ว่าจะเป็นเรื่องเล็กน้อย แต่ก็ดูเหมือนแผลใหญ่และอาจจะกลายเป็นแผลเป็นที่กัดกินใจเด็กไปตลอด มาเรียรู้เรื่องนี้ดี เธอเดินเข้าไปหาลูกสาวแล้วกอดปลอบ เจ้าตัวเล็กในอ้อมกอดก็ได้แต่ร้องไห้พร้อมพรั่งพรูสิ่งที่อยู่ในใจออกมาจนหมด เธอร้องไห้จนหลับคาอ้อมกอด มาเรียจึงจัดที่นอนให้เธออย่างดี แล้วห่มผ้าให้สาวน้อย ก่อนจะหยิบเดินไปหยิบผ้าขนหนู ชุบน้ำ และมาเช็ดหน้าให้ลูกสาวนอนหลับสบาย

มาเรียรู้ดีว่าเรื่องนี้เป็นเรื่องที่นาตาชาเคยสัญญากับลูก แล้วก็ผิดสัญญาเกือบทุกครั้ง ทำให้ลูกสาวที่เธอบอกว่ารักนักรักหนาเสียใจ แต่นั่นก็ไม่ได้ดีขึ้นเลย แม้เธอจะพยายามเท่าไหร่แล้วก็ตาม

“คุณ” มาเรียเอ่ยเสียงเรียบขณะที่นาตาชากำลังหยิบหนังสือขึ้นมาอ่าน

“ว่ายังไงคะ” นาตาชาขานรับ

“ฉันว่าเราหย่ากันเถอะ” 

“หืม” นาตาชาที่กำลังอ่านหนังสืออยู่นั้นถึงกับวางหนังสือลง “เมื่อกี้คุณว่ายังไงนะ”

“เราหย่ากันเถอะ” มาเรียย้ำอีกครั้งหนึ่ง พร้อมน้ำตาเม็ดเล็กๆ ที่กำลังจะไหลออกมา

“ทำไม” นาตาชาถาม ในตอนนี้ เธอเต็มไปด้วยคำถามว่าทำไมถึงเกิดเรื่องแบบนี้ขึ้นมา

“เพราะฉันเป็นห่วงลูก ฉันเหนื่อย ฉันว่าเราคุยเรื่องนี้กันมาหลายรอบแล้วนะ แล้วคุณก็ดูเหมือนจะปรับ แต่ก็เหมือนเดิม ในเมื่อคุณมีลูก คุณก็ต้องให้ความสำคัญกับลูกนะ คุณก็รู้ว่าฉันเข้าใจในแต่ละภารกิจ และมันสำคัญมากแค่ไหน แต่คุณก็ต้องบาลานซ์มันกับลูกให้ได้ ฉันบอกคุณเสมอว่าอย่าสัญญากับลูกในสิ่งที่ทำไม่ได้ แต่คุณก็ทำมันทุกครั้ง คุณรู้ใช่มั้ยว่ามาชาร์อายุแค่สิบขวบ เธออาจจะดูโต แต่เธอก็ยังเป็นเด็ก และเธอก็มีความคาดหวัง หวังว่าเธอจะได้ในสิ่งที่คุณสัญญาเพราะเธอเชื่อว่าคุณ ฮีโร่ของเธอ จะกลับมาทำตามสัญญา”

‘เราขอโทษ’ คำนี้เป็นแค่คำที่เธอพูดได้เพียงในใจเท่านั้น เพราะสิ่งที่มาเรียพูดมันคือเรื่องจริง เธอไม่ได้ให้เวลากับลูกสาวมากเท่าที่ควร และเธอเองก็เป็นคนดึงดันที่อยากจะมีลูกสาว จะขอโทษเท่าไหร่ก็คงไม่พอ โดยเฉพาะเจ้าตัวเล็กของเธอ

“คุณรู้ใช่มั้ยว่าฉันรักคุณ” มาเรียถาม

“เรารู้” นาตาชาตอบ

“แล้วคุณก็รู้ใช่มั้ยว่าฉันรักลูกมากแค่ไหน”

“เรารู้” นาตาชาตอบอย่างแผ่วเบา “แล้วคุณรู้ใช่มั้ยว่าเรารักทั้งคุณและลูกมากแค่ไหน”

“ฉันรู้” มาเรียตอบพร้อมน้ำตาที่นองใบหน้า “แต่ลูกไม่รู้” เธอเสริม

“เราไม่ต้องหย่ากันได้มั้ย แต่เดี๋ยวฉันย้ายออกเอง ที่หน่วยน่าจะยังมีห้องอยู่ แต่เราขอเจอหน้าลูกได้มั้ย” นาตาชาเอ่ยถาม

“ได้สิ มาชาร์เป็นลูกสาวคุณเหมือนกันนะ” 

“เราขอโทษ” 

“...” มาเรียนิ่งเงียบ นาตาชาจึงเดินเข้าไปกอด แม้ว่ามันจะเป็นกอดที่เจ็บปวดสำหรับทั้งคู่ก็ตาม นาตาชากอดปลอบอีกฝ่ายจนมาเรียยอมที่กอดเธอกลับ พร้อมกับปล่อยให้น้ำตาไหลรินเป็นสาย

“มาชาร์คะ” นาตาชาเรียกลูกสาวตัวน้อยให้เข้ามาหา “มาชาร์รู้มั้ยว่าคุณแม่รักหนูมากเลยนะ” เจ้าตัวเล็กพยักหน้า เธออยู่ในอ้อมกอดของนาตาชา “แล้วคุณแม่ก็ขอโทษหนูด้วยนะคะ” มาชาร์พยักหน้าอีกครั้ง 

“หนูก็รักคุณแม่นะคะ” มาชาร์กอดนาตาชาแน่น “หนูคิดถึงคุณแม่มากเลย แต่หนูก็รู้ว่าคุณแม่ไปทำงาน เป็นฮีโร่ ก็เลยไม่มีเวลาให้หนู”

หลังจากที่เจ้าตัวเล็กพูดจบ นาตาชาจึงหอมแก้มเธอฟอดใหญ่ และกอดแน่นราวกับไม่อยากจะปล่อยให้หลุดหายไปไหน “เดี๋ยวคุณแม่ต้องไปทำงานแล้วนะคะ ไปยาวเลย อยู่กับคุณแม่แล้วอย่าดื้อนะคะ” 

“สัญญาค่ะ มาชาร์ไม่ดื้อ จริงมั้ยคะคุณแม่” มาชาร์หันไปยิ้มให้กับมาเรีย มาเรียยิ้มตอบ พร้อมกับพยักหน้าให้เบาๆ 

“เดี๋ยวคุณแม่ต้องไปแล้วนะคะ” นาตาชาอุ้มลูกสาวไปที่ครัว บนเคาน์เตอร์ที่มาเรียยืนอยู่ และนี่เป็นครั้งสุดท้ายที่เธอได้กอดกันทั้งสามคน “เรารักคุณนะมาเรีย” เธอกอด “คุณแม่รักหนูนะคะ มาชาร์” นาตาชาหอมแก้มลูกสาวอย่างถนอม ก่อนจะแบกเป้ใบเก่งของเธอออกจากห้องไป 

“หนูรักคุณแม่นะคะ” มาชาร์หันไปกอดมาเรีย และไม่นานเธอก็ร้องไห้ออกมา มาชาร์ทำหน้าที่เป็นผู้ให้ซบและกอดปลอบอย่างดีก่อนที่จะเอื้อมมือไปเช็ดน้ำตาให้กับผู้เป็นแม่

“คุณแม่คะ” 

“ว่ายังไงคะมาชาร์” มาเรียขานรับ ตอนนี้ลูกสาวตัวน้อยของเธอเติบโตเข้าวัยรุ่นแล้ว และเธอเองก็พอจะรู้เรื่องราวต่างๆ ในวันนั้น วันที่คุณแม่นาตาชาจากไป และในวันที่คุณแม่มาเรียนั้นกลับมา วันที่นาตาชาจากไปตลอดกาล


End file.
